


off key

by clov3r



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clov3r/pseuds/clov3r
Summary: Her life changed the day she learned that she was just as valuable as everyone else.





	1. prologue

My twin sister and I have always been treated differently. She was beautiful and talented which made her always the one in the spotlight at all times while me? I was the corner making music in a beat up notebook acting like a reject. It was always 'Yeoreum this' or 'Yeoreum that' but that doesn't really matter anyways. All that mattered to me was that my family was together and happy.

Yeoreum was super tall and was a good singer while I was the slightly shorter one who wrote the music and played instruments. While I couldn't talk to people openly, my sister Yeoreum could talk to people she met for the first time like she knew them for a long time.

"Yeoreum-ah~ It's time for your ballet lessons!" My sister who was next to me stood up at our mom's word and changed into her ballet clothes while I waited for her with my headphones and notebook. She hopped out of the bathroom in her attire and bounced down the stairs while I dragged my feet behind her clumsily.

"Gaeul-ah, can you please wear something brighter for once? When you go into highschool, people are go- oh right, you have uniforms now. We should get them matched today after you sister's ballet lesson." I nodded my head once after my moms continuous nagging before heading to the car while putting on my headphones.

We headed to the uniform store where we were going to buy our uniforms for next school year after Yeoreum finished her lesson and changed her clothes.

"Welcome!" Two middle-aged women greeted us as the cold gush of the AC greeted us on the way in to the store.

"I'm guessing you guys are here to match you uniforms for next year?" Our mom nodded. They immediately grabbed my sister first, not noticing my presence. I chuckled at the sight of my sister trying to signal me to help her in her time of despair. The women took a measuring tape and told her to take off her outer clothing. She called out the measures as she measured.

"Waist is 24, bust is 34, and hip is 34. Wow you can be a model someday!" Yeoreum smiled at the lady's comment. She has always wanted to become a model. As Yeoreum came out of the dressing room, the lady came out and looked at me.

"Honey, will you come in too? And take off your jacket before you come in." I nodded before doing as she told me.

"Waist is 23, bust is 33, and hip is 33. Not bad." I blushed and put on my clothes again, walking out of the dressing room.

"I think we have the right sizes for your daughters. My assistant will be with you quickly." We soon left the store with our uniforms and went in the car with hungry stomachs.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can we have jjajangmyun?" I asked shyly obviously knowing what the answer was to my questions.

"What about you Yeoreum?"

"Huh? Sorry mom, I wasn't paying attention."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Can we go eat some chicken?" Our mom smiled and drove to my sister's favorite place. I felt like throwing up every time I ate chicken and I didn't even know why. I looked over at Yeoreum who was devouring her chicken so I started eating slowly too, preventing it from coming back up again, knowing that our mom would yell at me for wasting food.

-at their house-

"Dad we're home!" There was no reply.

"Dad?" We heard the sound of glass breaking in the room to our right. The door opened and there revealed our dad drunk with a bottle of liquor in his hand. He walked to our direction swaying before stopping directly in front of me.

"I heard you got a bad grade on your math quiz. Why can't you freaking be like your sister and be good at at least one thing HUH?" He spoke with a slurred english.

"I d-" My cheek stung painfully as my dad's big hand slapped me, making me fall to the floor. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of all those days where dad would yell at me for no reason.

"Yeobo! What are you doing to Gaeul?!" My mom came running inside the house after she parked the car to see me on the floor while Yeoreum in shock besides me.

"YOU AND EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY IS USELESS. ESPECIALLY THAT CRAP OF A GIRL YOU CALL YOUR DAUGHTER." Dad took out his phone and dialed someone.

"Come pick me up."

"Why darling?" It was another woman.

"I'm sick and tired of this mess of a family."

"I'll be right there. See you soon!" I heard her giggle before hanging up. Dad stormed up to his personal room and rolled out a suitcase that was already packed and stormed outside the house. I wondered why dad was being so weird these days. He's got another woman. How could he do this to mom? Aren't we enough? I heard a thump behind me so I turned around to see mom on the ground, shocked by what dad just did. Yeoreum didn't know what to do when she fainted and froze on the spot.

"Yeoreum, get a wet towel and come up to mom's room ok?" She nodded, still a little frozen from shock, as I carried mom up the stairs on my back as carefully as I could. Mom.. don't be sick. I'll be the one to protect you and take care of you from now on, something I can do without failing anyone.


	2. 01

GAEUL'S P.O.V

I looked in the mirror with my twin sister and checked my uniform to see if there was anything wrong about it. It's our first day of our senior year in highschool but why am I not nervous? I looked at my sister who was touching up her make up and fixing her curly hair. Wow she looks really pretty compared to me.

"Hey Yeoreum, are you nervous?"

"Hm? Oh no not at all." she smiled at me and held my hand.

"Gaeul unni, lets go see mom before we go to school." I've always wondered why she calls me unni, I'm only older than her by an hour. I nodded my head and let her drag me to our mother's room. We stopped in front of her room and knocked.

"Mom?" we heard a small yes from inside her room. We opened the door to see mom laying down in her bed, skinny and pale. She got an unknown illness after dad left us last year. We didn't know what the illness was and neither did the doctors we have called to our house.

"We're going to school okay?" I took her hand while Yeoreum stood behind me. I don't know why but Yeoreum didn't know what to do in front of mom. Mom tried her best to nod her head and fell asleep right away. I took a deep breath before leaving the room with Yeoreum following me from behind. We walked to school with our arms locked like we always walked and stopped in front of the school's gate.

"KYAHHHHHHH!" We turned our heads toward a group of girls who crowded around a group of 7 guys who had sunglasses on. I turned back to face my sister but she was surrounded by guys and her middle school friends. I tried getting to her and tell her that I'm going to go to the classroom but got pushed back by the crowd around her. Oh well.

I opened the classroom door and found a mostly empty except for a couple students who were studying. I walked to he second to last row and sat near the window. As I got out my notebooks, I heard the door open and saw 4 of the group of guys that were surrounded by girls come in. They walked closer to me and sat right next to me. Oh no.. why are they sitting next to me? I heard the door open again and saw Yeoreum standing there laughing with her friends. Our eyes met eachother and she was about to come to me and sit in the empty seat in front of me but her friends grabbed her hand and told her to sit with them. Do you know that thing you have with your siblings where you guys can communicate with only your eyes? Yea we had a small conversation.  
"Be right there Gaeul, I'll tell my friends that I'm going to sit next to you okay?"  
"No it's fine Yeoreum-ah, I can sit here by myself. Don't let me be the reason that you are going to sit seperatly with your friends." I gave her a faint smile before looking down at my notebook, doodling the scenery outside.   
"HI!" I looked up to see one of the 4 guys looking at me while sitting in the desk in front of me. Why did he move to the seat in front of me?  
"Hello." I waved my hand to him shyly.  
"I'm Mark, how about you?"   
"My name's Gaeul, Park Gaeul." I looked down at my hands that were in my lap.  
"Do you have a pen I can borrow for the day?" I nodded while taking out my pencil pouch.  
"Here." I looked at my surroundings and found those guys completely surrounding me. To my left was a handsome guy who had pale, white skin and looked pissed off at something. Behind that guy was a guy who was dozing off with his snapback pushed all the way down, covering his eyes. I faced the back of the classroom to see a muscular boy with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He winked at me as I fully turned around. Ew wtf? What was that for?   
"So, are you new to this school or what?" I turned back to Mark to see he was in the exact position he was in when he asked me for a pen.  
"I'm not new, I came here since I was a freshman. Maybe you just never tried to notice the people in the shadows of the popular kids." his mouth was a thin line, holding back what he was going to say to me.  
"Look, you probably don't even want to hang out with me. I'm a nobody and you're a sombody and it will stay that way." Wrinkles formed in between his eyebrows.  
"Well I am going to change that." That was were our conversation ended because the teacher came into the classroom, quieting us down. He started blabbing on about the class rules and ended exactly at the bell.  
\--lunch--  
I walked to the cafeteria after I packed all of my math supplies. As I walked into the huge room, I saw only one table open and empty so I sat down and put my stuff on the table. I didn't feel so hungry so i dexided to find my sister and find out where she sat. I looked around when my eyes met a wandering eye. He winked at me and that was when I knew it was the guy that sat behind me in class. Next to him was Mark. He found me and waved at me while no one was looking. I looked immediately away as he did, kind of embarrassed by what I said to him before class started in the morning. I finally found my sister on the opposite side of the cafeteria laughing her head off with her popular friends. I wish I had friends that I could trust.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■  
"Where are you going Chan? Weren't you going to eat with me?" Chanyeol smirked at me.   
"Why would I be here with you when I can be with that hot sister of yours?" I felt my eyes tear up at the fact that the guy who has been nice to me for almost a year was only using me to get to my sister. I stood up and slapped him across the face, ending my one-sided love as my hand contacted with his cheek. I purposefully bumped into him, making him fall to the ground and stormed off.  
□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I heard the bell ring so I stood up from the empty table and walked up to the rooftop since we had a free period. Sitting down on the bench, I took out my notebook and finished the song I have been working on for a month. Using the guitar that I borrowed from the music room, I played my song for the first time, singing along with the lyrics I have made about losing the people you loved. I found myself with tears rolling down my cheeks as I finished the song.   
"Wow, was that a song that you composed?" I looked up, surprised by the voice that came out of nowhere.   
"Who's there?" The person started clapping and came out from the shadows. The boy came closer and soon I figured out it was Mark.  
"You scared me."   
"Sorry but you didn't answer my question." Oh right.  
"Yea I made it. Why is it bad?" He shook his head in big disapproval.  
"No no no. It was really good. How can you play the guitar so well? And DANG you are one heck of a good singer." I felt myself blush. This is my first time someone has ever complemented me. Mark sat next to me on the bench and sat actually fairly close to me, close enough to make me feel a little claustrophobic.  
"Can you teach me how to play the guitar? I've always wanted to learn it." I slowly nodded my head while picking up the guitar that was currently sitting in it's case.   
"Okay so you need to learn the basic chords okay?" He nodded.  
"So put one finger here and another there and you last on there. This is a G chord okay?" He seemed like he having trouble with the fingering so I helped him. Laughing at his failure, I took my hand and put it on the neck of the guitar.  
"See, I knew you could smile." Mark smiled at me. After showing him how to finger is again our hands skimmed eachother and electricity ran all throughout my body. My heart felt as if a hammer was slamming on it as if it was a nail. Why is it so hot right now?  
I abruptly stood up and packed up my stuff. Mumbling a sorry, I left the rooftop to bump into a guy waiting at the door to the stairs.  
"Watch it." I bowed down before speeding off to a random private practice room. I sat down on the floor of the practice room, panting from the running and took out my phone.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
to: my other half☆  
Where are you Yeoreum-ah? If you aren't busy, can you come to the 5th private practice room in the music department?  
\-----------------------------------------------

There was no reply from my sister so I walked out of the room and explored the music department. As I was walking by, a dance practice room's door was opened just a tiny bit and was making the whole hallway loud so I decided to close it.   
"Hyung! Can you do that again? I wanna see how you do it!" A tall and blond boy almost yelled at the brown haired boy whose back was facing me. The boy jumped up and down a couple times before doing a flip in mid air. My mouth was agape as he landed it perfectly. Mark?! I quickly left the music department and went back to the classroom to study.

I left school grounds after the last bell rung and walked to the bus stop. It was fairly cold since it was the beginning of spring (in korea, they start school at a different time of the year). The bus came just as I arrived and waited for me. I sat down in the back row and put on my headphones to listen to some music. I looked up to see Chanyeol sitting a few seats next to me with a girl that looked very familiar.   
"Hey babe, do you want to go to the movies later tonight?" I heard a giggle that sounded really familiar.  
"Sure." that was when I knew who that voice belonged to. My sister Yeoreum. The bus soon stopped and I stood up to get off. I gave a glare to Chanyeol and I walked down the isle of the bus.  
"Gaeul-unni? Is that you?" I turned around and smiled to her, waving and acting happy. After getting off the bus, I broke down and cried as I walked to the park and sat on the bench. I don't know how long I was crying but it got dark all of the sudden. I looked up and saw it was only a shadow of someone standing right in front of me.  
"Are you okay Gaeul?" It was Mark again. He sat down next to me and embraced me. I shook my head. No I don't feel "okay" at all. He lightly pat my back and comforted me until I stopped crying. He laughed as I lifted my head.  
"Why are you laughing?" I croaked.  
"I think smiling fits you better, you look ugly crying like that. On TV shows, the girls always cry with a pretty face but you? You're a different story." I shot him a look of annoyance and stood up to leave when Mark took hold of my arm.   
"I was kidding, I was kidding okay?" He pulled me back to the bench and sat me down.   
"I'm just saying that you should smile more and be happier because you look pretty like that." The mood tensed up as he said those words. We just sat down looking at the ground blushing.  
"I think I need to go. Bye." I stood uo to leave when Mark stood up too.  
"I'll walk you there." I shrugged and started walking faster making me a couple feet ahead until Mark ran to me grabbed my hand again.  
"I'm pretty sure I said I was going to walk you there and not FOLLOW you to your house okay? Slow down." I sighed before slowing down to his pace.   
"Bye Gaeul. See you tomorrow I guess." I waved at him before I went to the door and closed it without looking back.   
"HI UNNI!" I saw Yeoreum standing in the kitchen holding a glass of water in her hand. I simply held up my hands before walking up the stairs to mom's room to say my greetings before making a beeline straight to my room.   
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Shit I fell asleep on desk. OW.. MY BACK, MY NECK. I stood up slowly, not wanting to damage anything else. I walked over to my sister's room and went in to wake her up. Pulling the covers, I was expecting a sleeping Yeoreum but found nothing but 2 pillows in her place.   
"YEOREUM-AH? WHERE ARE YOU?"


End file.
